To be a Father
by Princess Joyce
Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.
1. Chapter 1

Title: To be a Father

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

WARNINGS: This is AU after first movie. Elizabeth and Will are married and living in the Governor's mansion. The events of DMC are not going to happen in this story, and though Elizabeth and Will are in it (and Jack Sparrow mentioned), it focuses on Norrington. Commodore haters beware my whole purpose in writing this is to give him a much nicer ending than the one rumored to be in the third movie… Also, his love interest will be an OC from our time/world. It's not an original concept, but I assure you that I am going about it in a completely original way. Also, this is unbeta'd if you are interested in the job, please contact me.

To be a Father

Chapter One

'He's not Jack Sparrow, but he is a pirate,' Commodore James Norrington thought to himself as he watched Gillette lead the pirate captain away in chains.

It had been pathetically easy to catch this band of pirates. It was almost as if chasing Sparrow had led him right to them. What better way for the infamous pirate to get the 'scourge of pirates' off his back than to offer up fresh meat. But if Sparrow thought that Norrington would give up so easily, he had another thing coming.

Norrington smiled an unpleasant smile.

His plan was to lock the pirates in the brig, sink their pathetic excuse for a ship (after procuring the stolen goods, of course), and continue in his pursuit of the Black Pearl.

This master plan, however, went up in flames at the sound of a soft sneeze coming from behind him.

The commodore drew out his pistol, and moved cautiously to a large pile of netting. Someone was hiding there, he was sure of it. He frowned as he got closer. Someone small?

A look of surprise crossed his face as he holstered his pistol and used both hands to move the net away from the small shaking form.

It was a little girl who couldn't have been more than three years old. She was filthy, her blonde hair was knotted in a tangled mass. Her eyes were shut, and her flushed skin told him that she was sick. The small yet very well made dress must have been expensive, though now it was torn, dirty, and rather unimpressive.

He looked off in the direction that the pirates had gone. Had they even known she was there? Why on Earth would they have her on board? Perhaps she was the daughter of one of the pirates. The thought put a scowl on his face.

The child shivered and sneezed again, and the commodore looked around wondering what he should do. Luckily, Gillette had returned and noticed his distress.

"It's a child!" The man exclaimed helpfully.

The commodore glared at him.

"So it would seem."

A grin flashed briefly across the Lieutenant's face, before he shrugged out of his coat, and proceeded to wrap the child in it.

Gillette held the girl close to his chest.

"She's burning up with fever, Commodore," he said worriedly.

Norrington nodded, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. The sleeping child had already charmed his lieutenant as the man was now rocking her gently. They couldn't leave her to die, but what could they do?

He felt a small flare of resentment at the thought that immediately continuing his pursuit of Sparrow was no longer an option, but then as he had once told Sparrow, he always kept in the forefront of his mind that he served others and not himself.

"Take her to my cabin and get her cleaned up," he commanded.

Gillette frowned.

"You would have me do this? I have no experience with children," he protested.

The commodore looked pointedly at the way Gillette was cradling her.

The lieutenant blushed.

"I knew enough to realize that she needed to be picked up," he said, doing his best to look dignified.

The commodore sighed again.

"Take her to my cabin. I'll join you shortly and we'll determine what to do then," he said finally.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was with no little trepidation that Norrington made his way to his cabin. Over the past three hours he had seen that the pirates were securely locked away in the brig, the stolen goods were secured in the hold, and the pirates' ship was well on its way to the bottom of the ocean floor. He could no longer delay. It was time to deal with the child.

He entered the room to find Gillette sitting in a chair, dozing, while still holding the no longer sleeping child, who was watching the lieutenant warily. Her attention quickly turned to the commodore, however when he shut the door with a loud enough thud to wake the other man.

The sleeping man jumped to his feet, nearly dropping the girl. He had to struggle to get a good grip on her, as she had started squirming.

"Put her down on the bed, Gillette," Norrington said.

"I tried earlier and she cried," he said, but did as he was ordered.

The girl sat up on her knees and eyed the two men curiously as she stuck a dirty thumb in her mouth. Norrington winced.

"What is your name child?" The commodore asked as gruffly as if he was interrogating a pirate.

She looked at his stern face and whimpering, put her arms out to Gillette, who immediately scooped her up again.

Norrington glared at him.

"She was going to start crying again," Gillette protested as the child rested her head on his shoulder.

The two men stood there, unsure of what to do. The child started to whimper and squirm in Gillette's arms again.

"Perhaps you could get some fresh water to clean her with?" Gillette asked, finally sitting on the bed and placing her beside him.

The commodore was miffed that his lieutenant was practically ordering him around.

"Would you rather stay here alone with her?" Gillette asked, exasperated.

Norrington nodded, slowly.

"I will stay with her, you fetch the water."

Gillette looked uncertain, but did as he was told.

Norrington made sure the door was firmly shut before he made his way toward the child. He crouched down so that he was eye level with her. Even though they were alone in the room he still glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was about to witness this…

Clearing his throat, he smiled his most comforting smile and reached out toward the girl.

She whimpered, and he shushed her whispering "There, there little one. I'm not going to hurt you," he patted her back comfortingly.

After a few minutes of staring at him warily while he murmured 'baby talk' to her, she took her thumb out of her mouth and reached for him with drool covered fingers.

He did his best not to touch those fingers as he picked her up at the waist. Lifting her, he sat on the bed and placed her gently in his lap. The buttons on his uniform intrigued her immediately. He was content to let her pull at them, knowing she wasn't strong enough to do much damage. But then she tried to put the button in her mouth, releasing a big blob of drool down his front.

Gathering his patience about him, he pulled her up so that she was standing on his thighs with his hands holding her at the waist.

He cleared his throat.

"I am Commodore Norrington, what is your name?" He asked, as pleasantly as he could.

She watched him very closely with her wide crystal blue eyes.

"Commodore," he said very slowly as he pointed at himself.

"Comdore!" She shouted happily.

He fought back the urge to correct her.

"Yes, that will do. Now, what is your name?" He asked again, poking her softly in the chest.

She giggled, thinking he was trying to tickle her. It was a charming sound, and Norrington found himself genuinely smiling at her.

Of course then she sneezed and covered his face in snot. As if that wasn't humiliating enough for him, she proceeded to giggle even more.

He quickly put her down on the bed and cleaned himself up with an old shirt.

"Comdore?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

He shook his head and sat back down beside her.

"Commodore," he said pointing to himself. Then he pointed to her.

Her large eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Penny!" She squealed, pointing at herself

"Penny? What kind of name is Penny?" He asked, derisively.

She looked offended.

"Comdore?" She asked, sounding rather sarcastic for a…

"How old are you?"

Penny looked confused, so he held up two fingers as he asked, "Are you two?"

She smiled in comprehension.

"Dis many!" She crowed holding up two fingers.

His lips twitched. Whether she was actually two years old or was just mimicking him, he couldn't be sure.

Just then the door opened and Gillette entered with a large basin of water and a few clean cloths.

"Comdore!" She called to the lieutenant while pointing at Norrington. Gillette smiled at her and sent an odd look to the commodore.

Over the next half-hour the two men learned a lot about little girls. First, they do not like being bathed. It seemed more water ended up on the floor and on the two of them, than on the squirming pouting two-year-old. She didn't seem to have any injuries. They only thing that could find out of the ordinary were two long scars running lengthwise in the center of the bottom of each foot.

They also learned, that no amount of 'baby talk' would get her to allow them to brush the knots out of her hair. So, basically Norrington held tightly to the screaming thrashing toddler while Gillette tried his best to gently brush out the knots. Not surprisingly, they were unsuccessful.

Irritated beyond belief, the commodore grabbed his straight razor and advanced on the child.

"Sir, please!" Gillette cried, throwing himself in front of the wailing child.

"Oh for God's sake, Gillette! Get out of the way, I'm not going to hurt her."

He then proceeded to cut the matted lumps out of her hair. At first she whined, but then relaxed and let him work when she realized it didn't hurt.

That done, brushing her hair was much easier, though it now looked a bit uneven.

Gillette gave him a reproachful look.

"It will grow back," Norrington said, defensively.

Both men were exhausted by the time they finished. The commodore had just tied her into one of his clean shirts when she suddenly vomited all over it.

Then she cried and started coughing and sneezing.

They cleaned her up again and then the commodore had Gillette take Penny's dress to be washed and dried out on the deck.

Norrington tucked her into his bed, and pressed a cool damp cloth to her burning forehead.

"Mama?" She asked, pitifully.

Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"Who is your mother? What is her name?" He asked

"Mama!" She cried and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

Crying women had never been the commodore's forte, but at least he could reason with a full-grown woman. This little girl was sick, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Comdore, Penny sick," she whined, reaching for him.

He gently pushed her back to lie down, and began running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. She was moaning slightly and shifting restlessly.

Norrington felt absolutely helpless as he stared down at the miserable little girl. Unbidden, the memory of a lullaby his mother used to sing him came time mind, and he started to sing.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby.

_Care is heavy, therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby._

When he finished she was asleep and Gillette was in the room looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

Norrington motioned for the lieutenant to follow him outside.

"How far away is the closest port?" He asked, after quietly shutting the door so that Penny wouldn't be disturbed.

"We should be there in a few hours."

"Good, the sooner we have a doctor look at her, the better," he said, looking at the closed door with concern.

He didn't notice the look of fear that briefly crossed Gillette's face.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To be a Father

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

WARNINGS: This is AU after first movie. Elizabeth and Will are married and living in the Governor's mansion. The events of DMC are not going to happen in this story, and though Elizabeth and Will are in it (and Jack Sparrow mentioned), it focuses on Norrington. Commodore haters beware my whole purpose in writing this is to give him a much nicer ending than the one rumored to be in the third movie… Also, his love interest will be an OC from our time/world. It's not an original concept, but I assure you that I am going about it in a completely original way. Also, this is unbeta'd; if you are interested in the job, please contact me.

Chapter Two

They had the doctor come on board the ship rather then carry the sick child into the cool night air. Gillette insisted on going in with the doctor while Norrington remained on deck to confer with his navigator. His mind could barely stay on track as he worried about the little girl in his cabin.

An ear-piercing shriek, followed by Gillette swearing loudly broke the oppressive silence.

Norrington ran to his cabin as fast as legs could carry him, heart hammering. He was in the room confronting the doctor with a pistol, unable to remember drawing it.

However, the sight of Gillette holding a sobbing Penny was, in his mind, a good enough reason to do so.

"Commodore, please lower your weapon," the doctor said calmly, though his eyes were full of fear.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he insisted, cocking the pistol.

The doctor audibly gulped.

"He wants to bleed her, Commodore, and I'll not allow it!" Gillette said, fiercely.

"The child's blood carries ill humors. It must be drained from her, or she will die," the doctor insisted.

"Commodore, I beg you not to allow this. I've lost two sisters to physicians that bled them dry. Have you ever heard of anyone to survive a bleeding, much less a weak child? Surely if we didn't need blood to survive, God would not have given us any!" The lieutenant cried, clutching the child tighter.

"You may leave, doctor," Norrington said, putting away the pistol and walking toward Gillette.

Penny held out her arms to him.

"Comdore, Comdore!" She cried, practically jumping in his arms when he reached out to take her.

The doctor looked as if he were about to argue, but decided instead to get away while he could.

Gillette's face was flushed, and he was breathing hard.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Norrington looked at the girl cuddled in his arms.

"We'll take her to Port Royal. If I remember correctly there is a midwife that practices herbal remedies."

"You would take her to the witch?" The lieutenant demanded.

Norrington scoffed.

"I don't believe in witches. And if she can help Penny, then I don't care what the superstitious gossips call her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they docked at Port Royal, Norrington sent a message ahead to his maid. She was to prepare a room and procure things a little girl might need.

It had taken two weeks to get home. Over that time, Commodore Norrington grew closer to Penny than he ever thought possible. He had never had anyone that depended on him for everything, hung on his every word, and smiled bright enough to light up the room whenever he entered. Slowly, Penny was helping to heal the wound Elizabeth Swann had left on his heart.

He had never understood how Governor Swann had let Elizabeth get away with so many things. He did now.

The child had thankfully not gotten worse. Some days where good, with barely a sniffle, others were filled with fever, coughing, and vomiting. Today was one of the better days. Dressed in her worn, but clean dress, Penny rested in the commodore's arms as they rushed to the carriage waiting to take them to the midwife. This scene was witnessed by several of the port's gossips, and soon all sorts of bawdy stories speculating on the connection between the little girl and the commodore were busy circulating.

Norrington had expected as much, and was determined to ignore the gossip. However, if he was unable to locate her family, he had decided to claim Penny as a daughter. The thought made him smile.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting the midwife's 'shop' to look like, but certainly not the very clean room he was escorted into by a servant.

They were left alone for a few minutes. Penny watched him as he walked around examining different tools and jars of … stuff. Each jar was labeled but the writing was in a language he had never seen before.

Suddenly the door opened and a kindly older woman appeared.

"What can I do- Penny!" She cried, and hurried to the child.

Penny allowed the woman to pick her up, but she kept her eyes on Norrington to make sure he was still there.

"Madam, you know this child?" He asked with a sinking feeling.

The woman turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Where did you find her?" She demanded.

Penny winced as the woman tightened her grip and Norrington held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I found her hiding under some netting on a pirate ship. Do you know where her parents are?" He asked.

The woman seemed to relax a bit at his explanation.

"Her mother Alice, is a healer, like me. She was my apprentice for three years, then left to learn from a new master in Greece. She returned last year with Penelope. Never said who the father was. She set up shop in Spanish Town. Last I heard pirates had kidnapped her and Penny. That was three months ago."

She smiled down at the girl.

His eyes widened at her story.

"You mean to tell me that an English woman traveled from Port Royal to Greece and back by herself?"

The midwife shook her head.

"Alice wasn't English, Commodore. I'm not really sure where she's from originally. I hadn't seen or heard of her until she showed up on my doorstep one evening asking for help. She was starving, and her clothes were unlike any I'd ever seen before. I don't normally take in strangers, but there was just something about her. And the ideas she had about the healing arts were fascinating. I called her my apprentice simply because I was so much older than she was. But the truth is, she taught me much more than I taught her."

Penny started squirming. The mid-wife put her down, and handed the girl an old worn doll that had been made out of a rag. Penny squealed joyfully and held up the doll so that Norrington could see it. He smiled and nodded to her. She settled down, content to play with her new toy.

"Alice was always looking to learn more about healing. Especially about something called 'diabetes'. She said it was a disease that affects the kidneys and heart. Her inquiries led her to write a letter to a physician in Greece. He was so impressed with her ideas, that he sent three servants and five guards to escort her there. After three months passed with no letters, I began to think the worst. Then one day, nearly three years after she'd left, she just showed up here with Penny. They stayed a month with me before moving to Spanish town. A few weeks ago a mutual friend of ours sent word that Alice and Penny had disappeared during a pirate raid. I never thought to see either one again."

Norrington was quiet as he considered this new information. So Penny didn't have a father, just a mother that was probably dead. Should he attempt to search for her? Where would he start? After much interrogation he had determined that the pirates of whose ship he had found her on had been oblivious of the child's presence.

Once he was sure that Penny would be all right, he would travel to Spanish Town to see if he could find any leads on her mother. It was the least he could do.

"I brought her here to you because she's been ill, but she looks healthier now than I've ever seen her."

Penny grinned up at him and raised her arms to be picked up. He scooped her up noticing the pretty pink color that tinged her cheeks. She 'walked' her doll up his arm, and bounced gleefully when he took the doll and 'walked' it back down to her. He was so used to seeing her look pale and tired, but now she was rosy and full of energy.

The midwife smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm afraid she has several allergies and medical problems. Most children born with her condition would not survive long at all. Luckily she has a mother who knows how to take care of her."

"She seems to be doing better here," he commented.

"Yes, I keep this room very clean. Her most severe allergies are to mold and dust, which is everywhere. Being on a ship for so long could not have been good for her. You should make sure that her quarters are kept clean and dry. Outdoors she'll need to wear a cloth mask loosely over her nose and mouth. Even so, she shouldn't stay out very long."

Norrington looked absolutely horrified.

"Don't worry so much, Commodore. Alice was very confident that Penny would 'grow out' of most of these afflictions."

"Why, had she seen it before?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Alice refused to speak of her past. Said it might impact the future. She spoke in circles a lot, constantly afraid of saying something that she shouldn't. Though I haven't that faintest idea what that might be."

The more he learned about Alice, the more he wished to meet her. She was obviously no ordinary woman.

"I will find Alice, if she is alive. But I probably shouldn't take Penny with me. Could she stay with you?" He asked, though it pained him to think of being separated from the little girl. How bad would it be if he found Alice and would have to say goodbye to Penny forever?

The midwife shook her head.

"I haven't the time or staff to see that she is looked after properly."

He felt relieved and distressed at the same time. What was he to do?

"I will have a servant bring you some herbs later tonight with instructions on how and when to give them to her. They will help. You should try to find someone who can care for her while you are gone, but if you can't there are precautions you can take so that she may travel without becoming too ill."

"Thank you, Madam. Penny, give the doll back," he said, reaching for it.

"Noooo! Mine!" She shouted and held it tightly to her chest.

The midwife laughed.

"She can keep it."

Norrington thanked the woman again, and began to leave, when he suddenly stopped and turned back to her.

"I can't believe I haven't thought to ask their surname," he said.

"Clark is the one she uses, but I doubt it's real."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Penny, you're supposed to eat porridge, not wear it," he told the little girl as he wiped her face with a clean cloth.

She blew a raspberry at him, effectively covering his own face in the lumpy white mush. He sighed and sat back in his chair, deciding to let her have her fun and eat what she would.

He wiped his own face and turned to his dinner. Two days had passed since his visit with the midwife, and he still had no idea what to do with Penny. Thankfully, the herbs and medicines were doing their job very well. Penny had had barely a sniffle since.

His maid, Martha, had worked herself so hard for Penny that the poor old woman had taken ill.

The bedroom that Penny now occupied had been shut up for so long, he didn't think they'd ever be able to get all the dust out. Martha had done an excellent job, but had inhaled so much dust she'd come down with a very bad cough. Currently she was staying with her daughters' family while she recovered.

That left just him and Penny, and pretty much squashed his plans of having Martha look after Penny while he was away. There was only one option left, and he seriously wondered if just taking Penny with him wouldn't be better.

"Comdore!" She cried with a huge grin as she held up porridge-covered fingers to give him a bite.

No, he had to think of Penny and what was best for her, regardless of how uncomfortable he would be.

Once he had made the decision to visit the Turners, he felt much better about it. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since the wedding, and was hoping enough time had passed that looking at her and Will together wouldn't hurt so much.

It took the better part of two hours to get them both cleaned up. Penny was absolutely delighted when Norrington, covered in porridge himself, decided to kill two birds with one stone and bathe with her in the tub. Penny thought it was a wonderful game, and Norrington was able to get them both clean with the least amount of trouble.

He smiled indulgently as she splashed him again, giggling. She then tried climbing on him, as he tried to soap her up. She slipped and landed back in the tub with a splash. It was silent for a minute, then the wailing started.

The commodore quickly gathered her soapy body close to his chest. She rested her head against him, and slid her tiny fingers up to play in his chest hair. He smiled, but then bit back a curse when she gave them a hard tug.

Gently as he could, he placed her back in the water, and massaged his injured chest.

"You are the first woman to see me naked in almost ten years," he told her, ruefully.

She responded by blowing a huge snot bubble out of her left nostril.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Penny and the Commodore sat in the parlor of the governor's mansion waiting for Elizabeth and Will to join them, Norrington noticed that Penny seemed to be picking up his nervousness. She was restless even though he had brought a few toys to keep her occupied.

She whined a bit, and tugged on the cloth loosely tied around her face. He hadn't been sure how 'clean' the mansion would be, and didn't want to take any chances.

"Commodore! What a pleasant surprise," Elizabeth said as she swept into the room with a wide smile.

He waited for the stab of pain that usually accompanied that smile, but surprisingly, it never came.

"Mrs. Turner," he said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Norrington," Will greeted him, holding out a hand.

"Turner," the commodore responded gruffly, giving the younger man a firm handshake.

Will stepped back and draped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. A few weeks ago this would have bothered him, but now, he simply didn't care. It was almost amusing to think that William Turner felt threatened enough by him to put on such a display.

Elizabeth let out a surprised gasp when she suddenly saw Penny peek around at her from behind Norrington's legs.

She and Will exchanged a glance, then Elizabeth moved forward to get a better look at the girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'd like you to meet Penelope Clark," he said, pulling her gently in front of him.

Elizabeth knelt down and held out a hand to Penny.

"It's very nice to meet you, Penelope. My name is Elizabeth," she said with a smile.

Penny kept hold of Norrington's trousers with one hand, and tentatively reached out to Elizabeth's hand with her other. She gave the hand an exaggerated shake, mimicking what she had seen Norrington and Will do a moment before.

"Penny," she told her firmly.

Elizabeth laughed and nodded at her.

"Penny it is then. Can you say, Elizabeth?" She asked.

Penny looked up at Norrington uncertainly.

He gave her a reassuring nod.

"Lizbet," she said finally, and turned to bury her face in Norrington's pant leg.

"That's very good," Elizabeth said standing back up.

The commodore picked the girl up and she rested her head on his shoulder, staring at Will and Elizabeth warily.

"Why is there a cloth over her face?" Will asked as he gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Dust and mold make her sick," he explained, settling Penny in his lap with a doll.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense any longer, Commodore!" Elizabeth chided, unable to hide the affection in her eyes as she stared at the girl.

Norrington sighed and began his tale. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes by the time he was done.

Penny was nodding off in his lap, and Will seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Do you know what Alice looks like?" He asked, finally.

Norrington blinked and looked down at the sleepy girl in his lap.

"I didn't ask. I just assumed that she'd look like Penny," he admitted, feeling like a fool.

Elizabeth and Will began exchanging some very odd looks. It took the commodore a few minutes to figure out they were having a silent conversation. Actually, with the scowling Elizabeth and frowning Will, it was more of an argument than a conversation.

"Should Penny and I step outside," he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

They looked up at him like two little kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"There is a woman…" Will began, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"She doesn't look a thing like Penny. There's no way she could be the girl's mother," she insisted.

Will let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Jack found her near where Norrington found Penny! Besides, children don't always resemble their parents, especially when they are so young," he argued.

Norrington gave them his sternest glare.

"What woman? What are you talking about?" He demanded, rubbing a comforting hand across Penny's back when she whimpered at his tone.

Elizabeth glared at Will who left the room and returned a few seconds later holding a letter.

Norrington reached for it, but Elizabeth snatched it away.

"Before you read this, you must swear that you will not use any information in it to catch Jack," she said, vehemently.

"Elizabeth, don't-" Will trailed off when she darted to the fireplace and dangled the letter over the flames.

"Jack is our friend. If you want to find the girl's mother, you'll have to do it without our help," she said, passionately.

It was one of the easiest decisions he had ever made. And that was rather disturbing.

"Fine. I swear not to use whatever information is in that letter to bring Jack Sparrow to justice."

Elizabeth blinked, unable to believe that Norrington would give in so easily.

"Now say you won't kill him," she said, desperately trying to think of any loophole she might have missed.

He gave her a stern look and said, "I swear not to use whatever information is in that letter to kill Jack Sparrow."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"That has to be good enough."

She exchanged another glance with will before reluctantly handing the letter over.

Norrington read it, a knot forming in his stomach.

Apparently Jack Sparrow had picked up a woman drifting in the ocean. He spent several paragraphs describing her in lewd detail. Dark auburn hair, green eyes, tan skin… 'She has more curves than Lizzy, but so is every other woman in the world…' Norrington bit back a grin at that.

She was a bit dehydrated and had a very large bruise on the side of her head, but other than that, seemed fine. Until she woke up and had no memory of herself or anyone else.

He had intended to drop her off at the next port, maybe take her to a doctor when a shark attacked one of his crew. The poor pirate's hand had been mangled, but before they could amputate it, this mysterious woman had stepped in and fixed it up. Within a week he could use it again, though carefully. Her knowledge of special herbs and salves kept infection away. It was almost like magic.

Jack went on to say that it was unbelievable that she could remember so much about healing, but nothing about her own life. He wanted to bring her to Port Royal as the name seemed to evoke some familiar reaction to her. If Elizabeth and Will were willing, he wanted to leave her with them for a few months. If they had no luck, he would gladly take her back into his employ as his ship's own personal physician.

Norrington looked back up at the top of the letter, it was dated nearly a month ago.

"Well, is she coming here?" He asked.

Elizabeth gave him a wary look while Will nodded.

"Some time next week," he said.

Norrington nodded and handed the letter back.

"Alice is said to be a great healer. I doubt this is a coincidence."

The couple looked at him as if their own lives were in his hands. The power he held over them was almost intoxicating.

Penny yawned, and he realized that he needed to get her home. He got to his feet.

"You will contact me once Sparrow has left. I will bring Penny by to see if either recognizes the other. However, once this matter has been put to bed, I will resume my pursuit of him. Is that acceptable?"

They nodded, eagerly.

"Then we'll be off. I expect to hear from you soon."

End Chapter Two

A/N: I have one more chapter written, please let me know if you think I should continue.

-PJ


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To be a Father

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

A/N: I've decided that as long as I'm enjoying writing this, I'll keep it up. The one review I did get was encouraging, so since I don't have people telling me to stop I guess I'll keep going. I do hope that if you are getting any enjoyment out of this whatsoever you will take a few seconds to let me know.

Chapter 3

The commodore was relieved that he wouldn't have to leave Penny with them, but at the same time he had a dreadful feeling that his time with her was coming to an end.

Surely Alice would recognize her daughter, but what then? Would she take Penny away? Would she move back to Spanish Town?

Norrington had just put Penny down for a nap when someone knocked at the door. It was Gillette.

"Commodore," the Lieutenant greeted him.

The commodore invited him into the parlor and poured them a couple of drinks.

"I just came by to check on Penny," Gillette said, clearly anxious.

Norrington suddenly felt bad about not keeping him informed. He explained everything that had happened since their return.

"So, the woman is coming next week? Will she take Penny away?"

The commodore shrugged.

"I don't know. But I can't see her leaving Penny her with me," he admitted.

Gillette thought that over for a moment.

"Well, the child would be much better off with you in a home like this than in some little shop in Spanish Town," he said, frowning.

"Away from her mother? Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, I doubt the governor will allow me to extend my leave long enough to raise a daughter," he said ruefully.

But Gillette shook his head.

"Oh, but Governor Swann did that himself, didn't he? I bet he'd be much more lenient than you'd think."

Norrington frowned.

"Yes, that is why he allowed me to take a leave of absence in the first place. He believes it is worth the crown's time and resources to reunite Penny with her mother. I have no doubt that had he not had Elizabeth he would have never considered allowing it. And once child and mother are reunited, he will want me back at the fort. We have pirates to catch, remember?"

The two men shared a smile. Despite the hard work that being a member of His Majesty's Royal Navy required, they really did love their jobs.

Gillette stood and stretched.

"I should be getting home. You'll notify me once you know anything more?" He asked, hesitantly.

Norrington nodded and walked him to the door.

"Well, Penny might have a mother, but according to the witch, she doesn't have a father," Gillette commented, the alcohol had loosened his tongue a bit.

"She's a midwife, not a witch," the commodore insisted.

Gillette shrugged.

"Midwife then. Point is, Penny hasn't got a father, which means her mother doesn't have a husband…" he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Norrington looked affronted.

"I don't even know the woman!"

"Just something to keep in mind, Commodore."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Penny and Norrington had fallen into a nightly ritual. After dinner, he would clean her up with warm, moist cloths, dress her in a nightgown and tuck her into bed. He would then head to his own room get ready for bed, and by the time he was ready to slip between the sheets, she had left her bed and crawled into his.

The first few nights were spent constantly carrying her back to her own bed. After the third night, he gave up.

Normally, the commodore was a very restless sleeper. Most mornings he woke up shivering because he'd kicked the blankets off in his sleep. It was for this reason that he did his best to keep Penny in her own bed. However, it seemed that even as he slept, he was aware of her presence and barely moved through the whole night. His subconscious forcing him to remain still all night made him sleep better, and mornings had become much more pleasant.

Penny would sing when she woke up. He couldn't understand many of the words in her songs, but the tunes were pretty and he'd find himself humming one as he went throughout the day.

That night after Gillette's visit he was unable to sleep, despite the warm little body curled up beside him. Gillette's words were ringing through his mind.

'…Penny hasn't got a father, which means her mother doesn't have a husband…'

Could he do it again? Could he put himself out there like that again? Or was the pain of Elizabeth's rejection enough to keep him from trying again? He was no fool. He knew Elizabeth had only agreed to marry him to save Will, despite how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise at the time. Had the whole incident with the pirates not happened, she probably would have said 'no' anyway. Because of Will. But, if she hadn't been in love with Will, would she have considered him?

There was only one person who could answer those questions, but did he have the nerve to ask them of her?

Penny sighed and turned over in her sleep.

If it meant the chance to keep Penny with him, then yes, he would ask her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So a few days later, Elizabeth Turner graciously accepted an invitation to join him and Penny for tea.

Norrington decided that that would be the best way. He didn't want Will around, and Penny would do better in his house than the governor's mansion.

"I was very glad to get your invitation, Commodore Norrington. With everything that has happened, I had hoped we could be friends one day," she said, after he had invited her in.

Friends? Really, he was only talking to her as a last resort.

"That's nice, Mrs. Turner. If you'll come with me to the parlor?"

She put a hand on his arm.

"James, you should call me Elizabeth."

He was quiet for a moment as he considered her.

"Absolutely not. You are Mrs. Turner, and I am Commodore Norrington. Maybe we will be friends one day, but I am not ready to allow you such a personal liberty as using my first name."

Elizabeth looked at him like he'd struck her, and he sighed.

"The whole port thinks I'm still mooning after you. I invited you here to ask for your help, but even our short visit today will have tongues wagging, no doubt."

"You would let gossip bother you now?" She asked, disbelievingly.

He looked down at Penny who was playing with some wooden blocks on a blanket in the parlor.

"For her sake, yes."

Elizabeth looked back and forth between him and the child.

"You mean to keep her!"

Norrington didn't bother to deny it.

"I hope to."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed at him angrily.

"Absolutely not! I will not help you kidnap a child!"

He let out a slight groan and rubbed his temples with his fingers. It was funny; he didn't remember Elizabeth being so thick headed back when he was courting her.

"Elizabeth, please calm yourself. I would never do anything so despicable."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean to do then?"

"I… Well, according to the midwife, Alice is unmarried. Penny has no father," he said, hoping that she would catch on.

No such luck. Elizabeth just continued to stare blankly at him. He sighed, again.

"I want to marry her and adopt Penny," he said slowly.

She made a face.

"Marry some woman you've never met? That's not like you at all, Jam-er Commodore!"

He just blinked at her.

"I mean, what do you really know about this woman other than she had a child out of wedlock?" She asked, nastily.

Norrington had never had such a strong urge to hit a woman before. He had to turn and walk away from her to calm down for a moment.

It only took one sweet smile from Penny to melt the anger away. What did Elizabeth Turner know anyway? She married a blacksmith.

He took a deep breath and turned back to face her.

"I don't really care to hear your unfair judgements of a woman you've never met."

Elizabeth's mouth opened in shock, but no words came out.

"The fact is, I love that little girl in there, and will do anything I have to, to keep her in my life. I don't care that Alice is an unmarried mother, or that she uses herbs to heal, or even that she apprenticed a physician in Greece. I will offer her a home and financial security. Unless she is already in love with another, I see no reason why she wouldn't accept," he looked at her meaningfully.

She considered his words carefully before nodding slowly.

"All right. I think understand… But what do you need my help with?"

The moment of truth had finally come.

"You never wanted to marry me, even when you did accept. I need to know if your love for Turner was the only reason that you didn't want me. Or is there something else about me I should change… Was there anything about me that put you off?" He asked, unable to look her in the eye.

She took a few steps away from him to gather her thoughts. Norrington had hoped she'd do the polite thing and just say 'no', but then this was Elizabeth.

"It wasn't you, Commodore. Really. I just… You wanted a wife. A woman of high social standing that would settle down and give you children. I didn't want that. I still don't… Will truly loves me for me. He also loves adventure as much as I do. We aren't planning to remain in Port Royal forever. Maybe in another year or so we will leave. There are so many things I want to see and do before I settle down and have children."

"Right, fine. But what about me?" He asked, annoyed that she'd rambled so much about herself.

She bit back a grin.

"Well, it sounds as if this Alice has already seen a good deal of the world. And as she is already a mother, well I really think she'd be completely daft not to accept you."

Norrington gave her a skeptical look.

"You really think she could want me?" He asked, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life.

"Of course," she answered in a strained voice.

"I should be going."

She turned and headed for the door but stopped with her hand on the knob.

"You know, I never meant…"

She looked back at him, and he was surprised to see the tears on her cheeks.

"I didn't set out to hurt you on purpose."

He opened his mouth to protest but she raised a hand to stop him.

"I did not even realize until this moment just how badly I had hurt you. But I swear to you, Commodore, I will make it up to you. I will help you convince Alice that being with you is the right choice for her and Penny. It will be an easy task."

It was perhaps the kindest thing that anyone had ever said to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth returned early one morning a few days later with four maids. She swept by him when he opened the door, the maids following timidly.

"Mrs. Turner, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, holding tightly to his patience.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Alice arrived last night, and she's absolutely darling. I think the pair of you will make a fine match," she said, eyes sparkling with mischief.

The commodore reddened slightly and cleared his throat.

"That doesn't explain why you and four maids have invaded my home."

Elizabeth blinked at him as if she was surprised that he hadn't figured it out himself.

"Martha's been away for over two weeks now. We need to get the house ready for Alice, Commodore. We have to get her to like the house if you have any hope of getting her to stay here," she pointed out, then turned to give orders to the maids.

"You're bringing her here?" He demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course. You've invited us for dinner tonight."

"Well that was nice of me. Anything else I did that I should know about?" He asked, ruefully.

Norrington gave a mental groan as she proceeded to contemplate his question.

"No, just dinner," she said smiling.

"Just dinner? You expect me to cook a dinner for four people?"

"Five counting Penny, and no I don't expect you to do anything. My cook will arrive sometime this afternoon. All you have to do is stay out of everybody's way, and have yourself and Penny ready by seven tonight."

The plan itself wasn't bad; he just hated being blindsided. Was it too much to ask that she consult him first? Apparently so.

After a quick breakfast he bundled Penny up and left the house. He had planned on going to the dressmakers to pick up a few more things for Penny anyway. After that, they paid a visit to the midwife.

She was very glad that Alice had been found, but did seem a bit concerned by her amnesia.

"Commodore, she'll need things that are familiar to her to come out of it."

Norrington frowned.

"I thought seeing Penny would snap her out of it."

She laughed.

"The mind is very complex. She may 'snap' out of it, but she may not, and you should be prepared for that."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"She lived here for a few years. You should bring her by. I would love to see her again."

After that, they went back home, packed a picnic lunch and headed for the beach behind his house.

He hated the fact that Penny had to wear the mask, but it didn't seem to bother her.

They spent an enjoyable afternoon on the beach playing in the sand, and collecting seashells. Norrington couldn't help but think that this might be the last day he got to spend with her. The slight ache that had started in his chest the day he learned of Alice's existence had grown considerably.

All too soon Penny was yawning, and he knew he needed to get her back home so that she could take a nap before dinner.

A sleepy Penny was much easier to bathe, so he cleaned her up before settling her in his bed for a nap. He cleaned himself up after that and joined her in the bed.

The smell of grilled fish woke him a few hours later, and he was surprised to see how late it was. They had less than an hour before their 'guests' would arrive.

He took great pains to dress them both impeccably, going so far as to slip a small pair of white gloves over her hands. She didn't like them, and a battle of wills proceeded. Of course Penny won, and so it was with bare hands that they made their way to the parlor to wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Norrington was surprised to see a butler waiting near the front door. He hoped that Alice didn't think him too wealthy. Though he did have some money, he was nowhere near as well off the Swanns.

The position of Commodore was more than just status. He had received a nice raise with the promotion. In fact, the raise had been much more than what was appropriate, but then the governor had hoped to have him as a son-in-law at the time. Always honorable, Norrington had privately told Governor Swann that his pay had probably been miscalculated and that he understood if it needed to be cut back. Not surprisingly, the Governor would hear none of it. He had admitted that though he was disappointed that he would not be gaining Norrington as a real son, he'd always thought of him as one since their time together on the crossing from England.

The Commodore had been touched by the sentiment, realizing at that moment that he was much closer to the Governor than he ever had been to his own father.

Even with the increase in pay, Norrington was not one to go out and throw it away on nonessentials. In fact, he had spent more money in the few weeks that Penny had been with him than during his entire time at Port Royal. What was the point of having so many servants for just himself? His house was not tiny by any means, but it was empty, and several of the rooms had never been opened.

Norrington would never admit it, but when he had acquired the house several years ago, he had always thought to have it filled with children one day. He had forgotten that idea until he met Penny. Would Alice like it? Would she want more children? Or was she more like Elizabeth wanting adventure in far off countries. Perhaps Port Royal would not be exciting enough for her. Maybe she would see what a nice environment his house would be for her daughter and even if she couldn't bring herself to stay, she might leave Penny behind with him.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the knocking on his front door. He headed toward it, Penny on his hip, only to have the butler step in his way.

"Perhaps sir would like to await his guests in the parlor?" The older man asked respectfully.

Norrington could feel his face heating in embarrassment. Was that how it was done? He had never had a butler before, and wasn't sure of the protocol.

"Yes, thank you," he said, turning on his heel.

Once he had reached the parlor he turned to Penny and murmured, "I just want to make it through tonight without making a fool of myself."

Penny smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

He marveled, not for the first time, at how much the little girl seemed to understand him. He held her close, smelling the sweet smell of her hair. Her little arms came up around his neck.

"My comdore," she said, hugging him tight.

They broke apart at the sound of footsteps in the hall.

Penny looked at him nervously, and he gave her a small hug to reassure her. He then put her on her feet, and held her tiny hand in his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and Miss Clark have arrived sir," the butler announced as he showed the small group into the room.

Elizabeth, as usual, was the picture of grace and beauty. Her stylish gown fell in waves around her slight frame, while her hair, was piled high on her head with strategic ringlets falling down throughout. The dark blue gown accentuated her lovely brown eyes, and the soft light from the candelabra hanging in the middle of the room gave her smooth skin an ethereal glow.

Will seemed extra possessive of her, constantly keeping in contact with her body in some way. For a split second, Norrington imagined himself in Will's place. What would it have been like to have a wife so beautiful that you were afraid to let go of her for fear that she would be swept away by another? Especially someone as wild and risk-taking as Elizabeth.

Looking back later, Norrington would realize that it was at that moment that his heart completely let go of her. It was then that he completely forgave her for the pain she had caused him. He actually felt sympathy for Will and the heartaches that would surely follow the young couple through the years of their marriage.

Before his very eyes Elizabeth's beauty seemed to fade slightly as his mind officially rejected her as being desirable.

Norrington greeted them, shaking Will's hand and kissing Elizabeth's.

Mrs. Turner turned and motioned Alice forward.

"Commodore, I'd like to introduce to our friend, Alice Clark."

The woman stepped forward slowly, and he had the absurd urge to laugh.

Alice looked nothing like Penny. Her dark auburn hair was piled on her head much the same way Elizabeth's was, but that was were the similarities ended. She was a head shorter than Mrs. Turner, and her skin was rather pink and splotchy. She must have the kind of skin that doesn't tan no matter how long she was in the sun. All in all she was rather average looking, except for her jewel green eyes. The loveliest eyes he had ever seen, even putting Elizabeth's to shame.

But it wasn't her looks that made him want to laugh, so much as how she looked this evening. The dress Alice was wearing had obviously been borrowed from Elizabeth. It was so long it dragged the floor, and he could already see hem starting to fray. The bodice of the dress was much snugger than was conformable, and she looked like she was in slight pain from it. Someone, probably Elizabeth had tried to even the skin tone on her face with rouge, but while the color matched Elizabeth's skin perfectly, it made Alice's skin look decidedly two-toned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Clark," he said, holding out his hand.

Her eyes shifted to Elizabeth then back to him before slowly placing her hand in his.

He dropped a quick kiss to her knuckles, noting that they trembled slightly. At first he wondered if he had somehow intimidated her, but she seemed to relax when he gave her fingers a slight squeeze before releasing her.

"And you, Commodore Norrington," she responded politely.

Suddenly, Penny shot out from her hiding place behind Norrington legs and ran straight for Alice, crying and lifting her arms to be picked up.

"Oh my. Aren't you a pretty thing," Alice said with a smile as she picked the child up.

Penny hugged her tight and pressed kisses onto Alice's face.

Alice gave him a slightly bewildered look.

"You have a very affectionate daughter, Commodore."

End Chapter 3

Please, please, please, let me know what you think! (I am not above begging! )


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To be a Father

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I am so glad to hear that people are actually enjoying this story. Someone suggested I should lower the rating on so that more people could read it. I've decided that I'll keep this at a T rating on FFnet and the M rated stuff will be on Adultffnet

Chapter 4

The whole group seemed to deflate a bit at Alice's words. Watching Penny reunite with her mother and knowing that Alice had no idea what was going on left a painful lump in Norrington's throat.

He motioned for the Turner's to take a seat on the other side of the room so that he might speak with Alice a bit more privately.

"Forgive me if I am being too forward, Miss Clark, but please look closely at Penny. Do you recognize her at all?"

Her eyes widened and she held Penny out in front of her to get a better look.

"No. But I should shouldn't I?" She asked sadly.

"Mama?" Penny asked, uncertainly.

Alice turned very pale and almost dropped Penny to the ground but Norrington was able to catch them both.

He helped her to a chair and would have taken Penny from her, but the child was holding onto her mother's dress with a death grip,

"Take deep breaths, Miss Clark," he instructed as he knelt before her.

"In this dress that's easier said than done, Commodore," Alice said with a small grin.

He returned her smile glad that she seemed to be getting herself together.

Alice turned her attention to Penny again, looking the girl over very carefully.

"She doesn't look like me at all. Though it's clear that she believes I am her mother. I would have never believed it otherwise," Alice whispered running a finger over one of the Penny's chubby cheeks.

"Does she seem familiar at all?" Norrington asked again.

Big green eyes filled with tears as she stared intently at Penny's little face.

"I want to say yes, but she's no more familiar than anyone else I've seen…"

The tears spilled over and Norrington handed her a handkerchief.

"What kind of mother forgets her own daughter?" She asked and started sobbing which made Penny start crying too.

Norrington found himself reaching for her without thought. Fortunately, Elizabeth swept passed him and gathered the mother and child close to her before he could make contact.

"Commodore, perhaps you and Will could go ahead to the dining room? We'll be along in a moment," Mrs. Turner said giving him a significant look.

"Er, um… yes, we'll just wait for you there, then," Norrington said and fled the room.

Will followed quietly, keeping his thoughts to himself.

The commodore couldn't believe his own behavior. What had gotten into him? In the course of his life he had, on occasion, had to deal with crying women before. But never in all his years had he felt the need to physically comfort one. It just wasn't done. So why then had he reached out for her?

Despite his intentions, she was a woman he had only just met and it would have been entirely inappropriate for him to hold her the way he had wanted to.

"Drink?" He asked Will, apparently he wasn't yet coherent enough to speak properly.

"Thanks," Will answered, watching him curiously.

Norrington moved to his liquor cabinet and poured out some scotch whiskey into two tumblers. He handed one to the other man, clinked the glasses together and slammed the drink back savoring the delightful burn.

Norrington had to bite back a laugh at the sight of Will Turner attempting to cough up his lungs. He got a bit concerned when Will's entire face turned purple as he desperately tried to catch his breath. The commodore pounded on the younger man's back and soon he was able to breathe properly.

"Not much of a drinker, eh Turner?" He asked tauntingly.

"Ale, wine, rum. I can handle those just fine. What was that?"

"Whiskey."

"I shall avoid it in the future," Will said, and swayed slightly.

Norrington laughed and Will grinned at him.

An awkward silence settled over the two men after that. Luckily the women appeared shortly thereafter. Neither Alice nor Penny had a trace of tears on their face. All three were smiling and obviously in much higher spirits than a few moments before.

Cheering up others was something Elizabeth had always been good at. It was one of the first things that had attracted her to him.

Dinner was pleasantly uneventful. It consisted of polite small talk between bites of exquisite cuisine. Even Penny did very well, hardly getting any food on her dress at all.

After dinner they decided to go for a stroll on the beach. At the word 'beach', Penny scrambled down from her chair and went running off down the hall. Alice and the Turners looked at him questioningly.

"She has a bag of toys that I only let her play with on the beach so that she doesn't get sand in the house," he explained, blushing slightly.

The others smiled at him, charmed at how well he was taking care of the young girl. While they waited on Penny, Elizabeth engaged Alice in discussion of the latest fashion and their shared dislike of corsets.

Penny returned with her bag and a cloth in her hand. She walked right up to Alice, who was listening to what Elizabeth was saying and handed her the cloth.

Norrington watched in surprise as Alice calmly took the cloth from the girl, and tied it loosely around Penny's face so that it covered her mouth and nose. Her actions were obviously well practiced as she had given very little thought to what she was doing.

"What is it?" Alice asked when Elizabeth had stopped talking and the men stared at her in shock.

"How did you know to do that?" Norrington asked gently.

Alice looked down at Penny who was impatiently trying to pull her to the door.

"I don't know, it was automatic… Something I've done several times before..." She trailed off wincing as she put a hand to the back of her head.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Clark?" He asked.

Alice took a breath and nodded.

"Yes, let's take Penny to the beach before she tears my dress," she said smiling at the little girl's enthusiasm.

It was a beautiful evening. The ocean breeze was warm, and there were no clouds to hide the thousands of stars or the softly glowing half-moon. The four adults strolled pleasantly along content to watch Penny's excitement, as she'd stop every few feet to shovel wet sand into her bucket.

With a rather obvious wink at Alice and the commodore, Elizabeth pulled Will to walk up ahead of the others.

Norrington sneaked a glance at the woman who walked beside him, and was relived to see that she was too busy watching Penny to notice Elizabeth's wink.

"The Turners told me that you healed a man's hand last month," Norrington said, after mentally discarding several conversation topics.

He wanted to ask her about her past. How she originally came to Port Royal and what it was like in Greece, but to ask her such things when she wouldn't remember might upset her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Alice nodded.

"I have a lot of um, medical information in my head. I get the feeling that I read a lot of books on medicine. I healed the pirate because I felt indebted to them for saving my life. But I don't want you to think I condone or sympathize at all with pirates," she said eyeing him nervously.

He laughed and she visibly relaxed.

"Well, since you felt indebted, I guess I can forgo arresting you. Just don't let it happen again," he teased.

"I'll do my best," she said with a giggle.

Penny suddenly let out a delighted squeal and came running up to them proudly holding a seashell.

Alice clapped for her, and Penny handed the shell to Norrington.

"Dirty!" She said, pointing to the wet sand that clung to it.

"Well let's clean it up then," he said, leading her carefully to the water's edge.

He could feel Alice's eyes on him as he squatted beside Penny and rinsed the sand from the shell and her hands.

"There you are," he said standing up and pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry their hands with.

Penny ran to catch up with the Turners so that she could show them the shell.

Norrington offered Alice his arm and they continued their leisurely pace.

"So, the first thing you remember is the pirate ship?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, Miss Clark. If you'd rather not talk about it, I understand," he continued in a rush.

She gave his arm a small squeeze.

"No, it's fine. I can't remember much before waking up on the Pearl. The captain said I was floating on some driftwood, and if I think about it hard enough I can vaguely remember being in the water. But I can't remember how I got there."

They were both silent for a moment.

"It's a good thing that Sparrow came across you when he did," Norrington commented.

She nodded.

"I am grateful that Captain Sparrow's ship came along when it did, but I have to admit the whole experience of being aboard a pirate's ship was rather unnerving." She shuddered.

Norrington stopped and turned to face her.

"Did they do anything to you Alice? Did they hurt you in anyway?" He demanded, forgetting himself for the moment.

Alice tilted her head as she studied his face. She seemed confused as to why the commodore could possibly be so concerned about her.

"No, it was nothing like that," she insisted, and he relaxed slightly.

"I didn't mean to imply that anything, … untoward happened. I mean, it is obvious that Captain Sparrow thinks very highly of his own charm, but once I told him that I wasn't interested he didn't bother me further. I just didn't like how dirty everything was. Mold was a real problem, and prolonged exposure to it was beginning to make me ill. All of the pirates preferred rum to good food or any drinkable beverage. So the lack of good water had me a bit dehydrated. I had a cabin to myself at night, but it was much to hot to stay in during the day. And I'm sure you've noticed the lovely sunburn I got from staying on deck all day," she said with a smile.

Her words reassured him and they began to walk again. He proceeded to describe to her the procedure that the British Navy followed to keep the ships cleaned. It was a conversation that would have bored Elizabeth Turner to tears, but Alice was very attentive and frequently interrupted him to ask questions when she didn't understand something. She even added a few suggestions that he considered trying the next time he was at sea. It was easily the most pleasurable conversation he had ever had with a woman.

Penny returned to them, tired of the Turners, and lifted her arms for Norrington to pick her up. They heard her yawn from behind the cloth and she reached out to give Alice her seashell.

"Mama hold," she said, and snuggled into Norrington's chest.

Alice looked at the shell in her hand.

"I haven't anywhere to put it," she said, and moved close to place it into a pocket on Norrington's shirt.

He could feel her fingers against his chest and their eyes met making her simple action much more intimate.

They broke apart at the sound of Elizabeth and Will's laughter as they raced back toward Norrington's house.

"Shh," Penny reprimanded them with closed eyes.

Alice and Norrington laughed softly and turned to follow them back.

"So, I assume you will want to take Penny back with you to the Governor's Mansion tonight," he said, unconsciously tightening his arms around the little girl.

Alice considered it for a moment.

"I will of course want her with me, eventually. But as she is already asleep, it might be best if she stays here tonight. That is, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Penny is always welcome in my home…"

His heart began racing as he forced out three more words, "…, as are you."

They stopped walking and turned to face each other again. Her eyes flew up to meet his.

"I don't know what your future plans consist of, but I wanted you to know that."

Alice's eyes got bright and she looked away.

"Thank you, Commodore. That really means a lot."

She was smiling when she looked back at him.

"The only thing I have planned for my future is to remember my past. Mrs. Turner mentioned that you might be able to help me with that."

He nodded and they started walking again.

"I recently met a woman who knew you rather well. Perhaps I could take you to see her tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, that would wonderful."

"Then Penny and I will pick you up after breakfast."

End Chapter 4

A/N: Don't forger to feed the author! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To be a Father

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

A/N: I'm posting this chapter against my better judgment. I don't know what it is, but this part is shorter and just didn't seem to flow as well. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 5

The next morning Penny was constantly asking Norrington about Alice.

"Mama?" Was the question that woke him up before dawn.

He did his best to get her to go back to sleep, but when that didn't work he tried to get her to play with her toys.

"No Comdore! Want Mama!" She wailed throwing a wooden block at his face.

He looked at her in shock and she started crying, lifting her arms to be picked up. He did and she immediately kissed the spot on his forehead that the block had hit.

Norrington sighed.

"All right, Penny. Let's get dressed and we'll go see Mama."

She became much more cooperative after that.

The sun had barely made a presence before he was knocking on the door to the Governor's mansion.

It took several minutes of knocking before a sleepy looking butler answered.

"Commodore? You weren't expected until later, sir. I'm afraid the household is still abed."

Norrington gestured to Penny, who was hiding behind his leg again. Were all young children so shy?

"I'm afraid Penny here will not wait any longer to see her mother."

The old man smiled and ushered them inside.

"Miss Clark is in the third room on the right," the butler said, pointing up the stairs.

Penny immediately began to scramble up them. Norrington followed hesitantly unsure of what he should do.

She turned when she reached the top step and gestured at him impatiently to hurry up. He picked her up and walked to Alice's door. After glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, he softly knocked.

"Miss Clark?" He asked, hesitantly.

Norrington and Penny listened closely and heard a soft murmur come from behind the door.

"Mama?" Penny asked, rather loudly slapping one palm against the door.

They heard a thud followed by a soft curse. Then came the sound of feet padding toward the door. It opened to reveal a very sleep-tousled Alice wearing nothing but a thin cotton, sleeveless nightgown.

Propriety demanded that he avert his gaze, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to look away.

Her long red hair fell in tangled waves around her bare shoulders. The nightgown had a low neckline that hinted at generous cleavage, and the gown itself only fell to mid calf, leaving her small white feet and ankles bare to his gaze.

Alice seemed completely unaware of the effect her state of undress had on him. She opened her arms to Penny with a smile, cuddling her close when the girl dived into them.

"Does the British Navy enforce a before sunrise breakfast?" She asked him with a laugh.

He blushed.

"No, Penny was most insistent that she see you immediately this morning," he responded, fighting back shock at the fact that he was actually conversing with a half-naked woman.

"Oh, someone's going to need a nap this afternoon," she sang and planted a loudly exaggerated kiss on a giggling Penny's cheek.

Norrington felt his lips twitch at her amusement.

"I will wait for you downstairs," he told her and turned to leave.

He literally ran into an irritated looking Will who gazed suspiciously back and forth between Norrington and Alice.

The commodore stepped to his left to block Will's view of Alice. For some reason, it really bothered him that Will had seen her like that.

"Miss Clark, if you would please get dressed we can have breakfast and leave."

Alice looked down at herself and seemed to realize for the first time that she was not appropriately covered. With a very fetching blush, she took a step back into the room.

"Right. Penny and I will be down in a moment," she said and shut the door.

Will now looked more amused than irritated as he raised his eyebrows questioningly at the commodore.

Norrington began to explain about Penny, then decided he didn't care what William Turner thought and simply turned on his heel to make his way to the dining room.

Governor Swann was having an early breakfast, and was truly delighted when he saw Norrington enter the room.

"Commodore, what a nice surprise. Please won't you join me?"

Norrington nodded and took a seat. A maid placed a plate in front of him and he helped himself to the breakfast platters on the table. Not counting last night's meal, Norrington had had nothing but his own cooking for two weeks now. He was a decent cook, but the Swann's was truly superior and he savored every bite.

Alice arrived a few minutes later looking harassed while trying to hold on to an agitated Penny.

She was wearing a simple brown dress, but it fit her much better than the dress she'd had on the night before.

"Commodore, did you happen to bring Penny's face cloth?" She inquired hopefully.

Norrington shut his eyes and grimaced.

"Sorry, no. I was in such a rush to get her here, I didn't think of it…"

Penny let loose a series violent sneezes then rubbed at her nose with a whine.

Alice looked apologetic.

"It's all the fresh cut flowers that Mrs. Turner likes to keep around the house. I was a bit sensitive to them myself when I first arrived."

"I'll have them thrown out immediately," Governor Swann said, looking at the girl with concern.

"Thank you very much for the consideration, Governor Swann, but I think the best thing would be to get Penny back to Commodore Norrington's house," she explained giving the commodore a look he couldn't quite comprehend.

The Governor waved a hand dismissing her words.

"Nonsense, I'll have it done right away," he said, leaving to find a maid.

Alice turned concerned eyes to Norrington.

"There is a lot of mold in this old house. I'm afraid that if we don't get Penny away she'll start vomiting soon."

Norrington looked mournfully at his half-eaten breakfast and sighed.

"I suppose your right."

He stood up and left the room only to return a minute later when Alice didn't follow.

"Should I go ahead and… I mean with Penny… I don't mean to presume, but…" she broke off with a helpless look.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Miss Clark."

She sighed and Penny sneezed again.

"Penny will not be able to stay here no matter how much they clean," she said, finally.

Norrington nodded slowly and handed her a napkin to wipe Penny's face.

"Then she'll continue to stay with me," he said, trying not to smile at that.

Alice did smile.

"And, do you intend on waking me before dawn every morning?"

He blinked then frowned.

"You and Penny should not be parted."

Alice shook her head.

"We need to stay together at the same place. And it can't be here."

Norrington began to fidget uncomfortably.

It was Alice's turn to frown.

"I-I guess we'll just have to do our best. Penny will adjust to staying with you, and of course I'll visit every day. Hopefully it won't take too much time to find a clean place where she and I can live together. Perhaps the midwife you are taking me to see can help," she said, looking at the floor.

"That is what you want?" He asked, slightly miffed that she didn't ask to live with him as he'd secretly hoped.

She looked up at him, startled by the tone of his voice.

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Good morning, Commodore, Alice," Elizabeth Turner announced loudly as she entered the dining room along with her father.

Both father and daughter had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes that made Norrington want to grab Alice and Penny and run far away.

"Father tells me that my flowers have made poor Penny ill," she began with a smile that clearly said she was up to something.

"Miss Clark, I believe you were right earlier. Penny is obviously ill here, and I doubt getting rid of a few flowers will help all that much. I do think it best that she returns to the Commodore's home," the Governor said giving his daughter a wink.

"Of course you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like, Alice," Elizabeth continued.

"But we will understand if you decide to go with your daughter." The Governor finished.

Alice smiled gratefully at the pair then turned to Norrington.

"I would like to go with Penny, if it is alright with Commodore Norrington," she said staring at him cautiously.

Everyone was looking at him. What did they expect him to say? Of course he wanted Alice and Penny with him. Propriety was the only thing holding him back from asking. No matter how you looked at it, he was a bachelor and Alice was an unmarried woman. It came as a surprise to him that Governor Swann was so agreeable to the scandalous arrangement.

Norrington looked at Penny who was very pale and obviously miserable. He needed to do what was right for her. And while he knew that the gossips would be horrendous if Alice moved in with him, Penny's health was more important than his and Alice's reputation. And if things worked out the way he planned, he and Alice would marry anyway and there would be nothing to gossip about.

"Of course you are welcome to stay with me, Miss Clark. You and Penny for as long as you need," he said looking her squarely in the eye.

Alice was blushing as she nodded her head in thanks while Elizabeth and the Governor gave each other triumphant grins. It seemed as if Governor Swann had joined his daughter in her matchmaking quest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alice did not have many belongings so it did not take long for her to pack. Just a few borrowed dresses, some personal items a few bottles with unknown ingredients, and half a dozen books and journals.

"Perhaps after you've gotten settled, and Penny's had a nap, we can visit the mid-wife," Norrington told Alice during the carriage ride home.

"That would be nice. Thank you," she said distractedly as she looked out the small window as Penny lay beside her with her head in Alice's lap.

"Then we could go by the dressmakers and order you some clothes of your own."

Alice nodded absently, and then his words seemed to sink in.

"What? I don't have any money for new dresses," she protested.

"I'll take care of it," he said, pleased that he had the means to do so.

"But Commodore, I can't accept such things from you."

"And why not?" He demanded, offended.

She just looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"I'm already indebted to you for taking care of Penny."

He opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I understand that you did what you did for her because you love her. It's obvious that you see her as a daughter and would never expect to be paid back for any kindness you give her."

Norrington was quiet for a moment as he considered her words.

"Are you saying you won't allow me to buy you a few dresses because you think I will expect something in return?" His voice was soft and low though the anger was evident.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you honestly think to let me live with you without expecting me to marry you?" She retorted.

He gaped at her, speechless.

She huffed and turned back to the window.

Where had the Alice that he spent the last evening with gone? The one that was so easy to talk to?

"Miss Clark?" He asked, not sure what to say, but needing to say something.

When she turned back to face him he saw she was crying. He swallowed hard, realizing that he was completely out of his depth.

"Mama?" Penny asked, her little face etched in worry.

She hugged the girl close, as her sobs grew harsher. Penny looked back at Norrington as if she expected him to do something.

"Is the thought of marrying me so horrible?" His mouth asked without consulting his brain first.

His question startled a laugh out of her, and she released Penny to wipe her eyes.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry for being so emotional, Commodore. I just really hate not remembering things. I mean for all I know there could be someone else…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Then where is he? Trust me Miss Clark, if anyone were looking for you, they would have found you by now."

Penny scrambled out of Alice's lap and climbed up on Norrington's. She put a small hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Comdore, don't be mad," she scolded.

Norrington placed a kiss on the palm that covered his lips and Penny giggled.

"I'm not mad, Penny."

Then he looked at Alice who had a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"I'm not mad. I'm just trying to help you and I can't understand why you don't want to accept my help."

Alice gave him a rueful smile.

"Well, when you put it that way it does sound silly," she admitted.

He smiled at her uncertainly.

"I need time to figure things out. I can't promise you anything not knowing…" she trailed off with a groan of frustration.

"I understand. Let me help you Alice. I promise there'll be no strings attached."

She nodded, smiled and held out her arms to Penny, who happily jumped into them.

End Chapter 5

A/N: I think I might switch to Alice's POV next chapter, which might help with the flow. Let me know what you think. Also, I am still without a beta…

PJ


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To be a Father

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

A/N: Here is chapter 6. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I do hope I can get some reviews, I could use some cheering up….

Chapter 6

After breakfast and a nap, (Penny remained in her own bed that she now shared with Alice, much to Norrington's disappointment) the Commodore took Alice and Penny to visit the midwife.

"I-I know this place," Alice said breathlessly as Norrington helped her out of the carriage.

Her green eyes were wide as she took in the small building.

Norrington held out his arms for Penny, who squealed in delight and jumped into them, as she usually did when exiting the carriage.

Alice took his arm and they made their way to the door.

The servant who answered laughed in delight when she saw Alice and pulled her into a joyous embrace. Alice raised an eyebrow at Norrington over the smaller woman's shoulder, but allowed the hug.

The woman began to chatter rapidly in Spanish. Though he did not speak the language, he had heard it spoken enough to recognize it. It surprised him when Alice automatically answered back in Spanish.

She abruptly stopped talking and turned to Norrington with a slightly bemused expression.

"I speak Spanish."

"Apparently," he responded, smirking at her.

Alice turned back to the servant and resumed their conversation. From her gestures and facial expressions, Norrington could tell that Alice was explaining to the servant what had happened to her. The servant seemed to grow concerned and began speaking more gently, but Alice smiled and laughed putting the servant back at ease.

Penny started shifting uncomfortably in his arms and looked at him with a whine. He cleared his throat to get Alice's attention.

"Perhaps you can ask her where the midwife is? I think Penny's patience is about to run out," he said with a smile so that she didn't think he was angry.

She smiled back at him apologetically and asked the servant where the midwife was.

The servant frowned and began chattering away again.

Alice's smile left her face.

"Oh. Apparently she had to leave to help with an emergency in the next town. Maria here, was hoping that I had come back to help out," she explained, looking around a little nervously.

Norrington wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Are you ready to do something like that?" He asked, quietly.

Alice looked at him helplessly.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to stay because this place seems familiar. I remember it, and I feel like if I could stay here long enough I'd remember more. But what if I can't remember something and make a mistake causing someone to get hurt? I don't think it's worth the risk. Not yet, anyway."

He nodded at her, knowing that she needed to make this decision herself.

Alice turned back to Maria and asked a question. The servant answered and Alice looked relieved.

"She says there are no emergencies, and the few apprentices here should be able to handle it," she explained.

"Good. Let's get some shopping done, and then maybe we can have a picnic on the beach," he suggested shifting Penny to his other arm.

Alice nodded absently, as her eyes focused on her surroundings, trying desperately to remember more. She finally let out a sigh and gave up.

Saying goodbye to Maria, and telling the servant to send word to Norrington's house when the midwife returned, they made their way back to the carriage.

If Norrington thought he had spent a lot of money on Penny, it was nothing compared to Alice. Of course, he had no one to blame but himself.

The dressmaker had recognized him and Penny, and though she must have known through the town's gossips that they were not married, she still asked Alice, "And what can I do for you today, Mrs. Norrington?"

Alice blushed, but did not correct the woman. That pleased him greatly. She obviously was not as against the idea of marrying him as he'd thought.

"I just need two simple gowns…" she began.

"… and five extravagant ones," he finished, sending her a sharp look when she began to protest.

The dressmaker was ecstatic at the idea of such a sale, and soon brought several bolts of material for them to choose from.

"What are you doing? I don't need such finery," she hissed to him when the woman left them alone to get more fabrics.

"I'm a commodore, Alice. I get invited to a number of social events and a 'simple gown', won't do."

She gave him a putout look.

"What makes you think I will accompany you to these…events?" She demanded.

"You don't want to?" He asked with a frown.

"I didn't say that. I just thought you'd ask, instead of just assuming I would, like we were married or something."

He chuckled.

"Oh, I still plan on asking you, but now you won't have to worry about not having anything to wear. And if you don't want me to assume that you'll behave as if we are married, then you should have corrected the dressmaker when she called you 'Mrs. Norrington'."

Alice blushed and looked away.

Norrington hoped he hadn't offended her.

"I was just teasing you," he said, quietly.

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, I did realize that, Commodore."

Norrington was spared a response when the dressmaker returned.

The woman stocked so many different kinds of material that it took the better part of an hour for them to narrow down which ones they liked.

"This one is a favorite among the women of Port Royal," she said, holding out yet another sample for their consideration.

It happened to be the exact same material and color as the gown of Elizabeth's she had borrowed the night he met her.

They both said 'no' at the same time then laughed at themselves.

Penny looked up from her spot on the floor, where she had been quietly playing with her toys, trying to see what had caused them to laugh so. She gave them an odd look, as if to say they were strange for laughing at nothing, and turned back to play.

After the dresses, she had to buy things to wear under the dresses. And then it was off to the shoemaker. They visited a jewelry store, a bookstore, and then went to market for food items.

When they finally returned to Norrington's house, his pockets were much lighter, and Alice was dismayed at how much he had spent on her.

"It really wasn't necessary to spend so much, Commodore," Alice told him as he carried a sleeping Penny to their room.

"It's my money, I can spend it how I choose," he snapped and Alice giggled at how childish he sounded.

They tucked Penny into bed and headed down to the kitchen to make lunch.

Norrington had never had a problem with cooking his own meals, but found it was an enjoyable experience with Alice helping him.

"You've obviously had some experience cooking," he commented as he watched her chop tomato for a salad.

"Yes, I think my mother taught me. I have a memory of being very small and standing on a stool so I could watch her cook," Alice said, with a far away expression.

"You remember your mother now?"

Alice blinked and shook her head.

"Not really. I can't see her face, but I do see a sort of basin with water that pours out of a spout when you turn a knob."

He gave her an odd look.

"That sounds… convenient."

She shrugged.

"Could have just been a dream," she said, and focused back on the vegetables.

They had just about finished when Penny began crying out for them.

"Mama!" She wailed.

Alice wiped her hands on a cloth and quickly went to collect her.

Norrington packed the lunch into a basket and waited for them at the door. A few minutes later, Penny came running, dragging her bag of beach toys behind her.

Alice and he both laughed at her enthusiasm as they made their way toward the water.

The weather was nice, and though they both tried to convince Penny to eat, she just wanted to play.

"Okay, but don't get in the water Penny. Stay on the sand," Norrington said at the sight of her tears.

Alice laughed.

"Commodore, my daughter has you wrapped around her finger."

He smiled.

"She has for a while now," he admitted.

They made themselves comfortable on a blanket and pulled out the food. Penny would abandon her toys every few minutes to run to Norrington and Alice with her mouth open demanding they feed her a bite of food. As she chewed she would make her way back to the toys, until she was ready for more.

"See, she's compromising. Very smart girl," Norrington said, with pride.

Alice just shook her head and returned to her food.

They finished and relaxed as they watched Penny play. Norrington peeked a glance at Alice and was surprised to see how sad she looked.

"Are you okay, Miss Clark?" He asked, concerned.

Alice sighed.

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself," she admitted with a frown.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"I feel guilty for remembering the midwife's shop, but not my own daughter. I look at her, and I love her, but I don't remember her. It's devastating," she tried to explain.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her pretty green eyes.

"You will remember her. It's not your fault that you don't right now. What was it the midwife said? Oh yes, the mind is very complex. You can't blame yourself for this," he said.

A tear slipped out of one of her eyes as she looked at him with awe.

"Why are you being so good to me?" She asked gripping his hand tightly.

Norrington reached up and wiped the tear from her face, not sure how to answer.

He knew what he wanted to do, but was afraid of how she'd react. In the end, it was Alice who leaned forward, closing the small space between them, and pressed her lips against his.

It was a brief kiss, and Norrington kept his eyes closed for a few seconds after she pulled away. Alice was smiling when he looked at her again, and he felt his lips twitch in response.

They both bent toward each other at the same time to share another kiss, but were interrupted by a piercing scream.

Penny came running up to them, giant tears tumbling down her chubby cheeks, and held out her right arm to show them the rapidly forming welt.

"Penny, what happened?" Alice asked, studying the wound.

"Bee bite," she said with a hiccup.

Norrington pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Penny's face. He gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Mama will make it all better," he said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Alice was holding Penny's arm, watching the bite intently.

"What are you looking for?" Norrington asked her.

She shook her head, then cursed under her breath and jumped to her feet.

"Bring her inside," Alice said and took off running toward the house.

He watched her for a few moments, bewildered.

Then Penny coughed drawing Norrington's attention to her. He gasped in shock.

Her little body was beginning swell all over, and in the few moments it took to get her into the house, she had begun wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Alice?" He called out fearfully.

"Bring her up here!" She called from her and Penny's room.

Obediently, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could without dropping Penny.

"Lay her on the bed," Alice said, her voice steady though her shaking hands revealed how scared she was.

She was frantically opening bottles and peering inside looking for something.

Penny took one more gasping breath, then feel silent and unmoving.

"Alice, she's not breathing!" He cried watching Penny's swollen lips turn blue. Never in his life had he felt so helpless.

Alice made a triumphant noise and held up a small yellow case barely larger than a pen.

It was the most curious looking object he had ever seen.

He watched in fascination as Alice deftly opened the case and drew out an even smaller see-through container that was holding a milky liquid. The container was wide at one end and narrowed into a fine metal point that was revealed when she removed a cap that had covered the other end.

"What is…" he began but broke off with a gasp when she suddenly stabbed the sharp end into Penny's thigh.

Penny jerked slightly, but made no other move.

Alice watched her silently, doing nothing.

"Can't you do something?" Norrington demanded, looking up at her from where he was kneeling beside the bed.

Alice sank to her knees beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Give her a minute," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the unnaturally still girl on the bed.

To Norrington it seemed like hours, but Alice insisted it was less than a minute when Penny began coughing and breathing deeply.

He had never heard a more precious sound.

"Why cry, Comdore?" Penny asked a few minutes later. Already the swelling had significantly gone down.

Norrington touched his face, surprised to find tears there.

Alice gave his hand a squeeze.

"He was worried about you, Penny. The bee made you sick," she explained.

Penny frowned and sat up to give Norrington a hug.

"Penny okay, Comdore," she said, patting his cheek.

He couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, so he just held her close, thanking God that she was okay. Grateful that Alice had been there and had known what to do.

Eventually, Penny fell asleep and he carefully laid her back on the bed and looked back at Alice. She was staring off in the distance, chewing on her bottom lip.

He slowly got to his feet, wincing as he knees popped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him silently for a moment before saying, "I remember."

His heart skipped a beat.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything."

End Chapter 6

A/N: I'm still trying to decide if I want to switch viewpoints. It's hard to describe modern objects using terms from the 15th Century. But I like the idea of being in Norrington's head as Alice tries to explain everything to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To be a Father

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Summary: Takes place after first movie. After pursuing Sparrow for a few months, Norrington captures a pirate ship and finds a sick toddler hiding on board.

Long Author's note: (Skip it if you just don't care, and aren't going to leave a review anyway) First off, I'm sorry about the delay in getting this posted. I had the whole chapter finished, and ¾ of the next one, then my computer crashed! Three hours of work, that I don't get paid for btw, completely gone! So I waited a couple days and started over. Here is the result.

This has been the hardest chapter to write so far. I have so much exposition to get out through Alice, and since it's Norrington's POV I can't tell you what is going through Alice's mind. So, please just try to remember all of the emotional stuff she is going through in this one day… her daughter nearly dying, her memory returning, etc…

I hope Alice's story is acceptable, I can't tell you how many different scenarios I went through before deciding on this one. It's a supernatural twist, and if you don't like that kind of thing, then you're better off reading a different fic.

Finally, the dates are calculations I did from info I got off of Wikepedia. (Which isn't always correct) So please don't rag me on the dates, I tried to stay as accurate as possible, but quite honestly the exact dates are not essential to the plot of this story. This story is purely for my enjoyment, if you get something out of it too, I loved to hear about it.

Sorry for the long note. I just want you to understand where I am coming from, and hopefully stop some potentially unpleasant reviews. I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 7

The rain beat a steady rhythm on the roof of the house. The day that had started out so nice and beautiful had turned ugly and frightening the moment Penny was stung. The little girl was now sleeping deeply, while the adults sat in the parlor sipping tea in an attempt to calm their frazzled nerves.

When Alice had confessed that her memory had returned in full, a million questions had popped into his head to ask her. Instead, he had suggested tea in the parlor.

Angry dark storm clouds blotted out the sun, and the only light in the room was coming from the fire in front of them. It was as dark as if it were midnight and not late afternoon. They didn't mind the darkness though.

Norrington and Alice were quite content to sit silently in their comfortable chairs and listen to the storm outside.

Alice kept glancing his way as if expecting him to begin interrogating her at any second. The Commodore wanted to ask questions, but at the same time he wanted to put it off as long as possible. He had felt that he had finally made some progress with her today, but now… Now it was almost as if he had to get to know her all over again. What if she no longer cared for him?

"How do you want to do this?" She asked before he could make up his mind.

He gave her a blank look.

"What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I had assumed you would have questions…" she trailed off uncertainly.

He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I do. I just don't want to push you," he lied taking a sip of his tea.

She didn't respond, just looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat and decided to start with something simple.

"Where are you from? Usually your accent is British, but now and then you slip into one I have never heard."

Alice frowned.

"You had to start with the toughest one, didn't you," she said with a sigh.

That was a tough one?

"I don't… I don't know if I should answer that, but I don't see how I can get around it," she said.

He noticed that her hands were shaking slightly as she sipped her tea.

"What could be so terrible about where you came from? I promise I won't think any less of you," he tried to reassure her.

"You'll think I'm mad," she said flatly.

Now, he was really curious.

"Why would I think that?"

"Because what happened to me… I can't explain it. It shouldn't be possible…" she trailed off and looked down at her teacup.

He took a deep breath.

"I do have some experience dealing with… seemingly impossible things. I may not react quite as badly as you might think."

She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I was born in the city of Dallas, in the state of Texas of the United States of America."

Alice looked at him warily as if expecting him to either laugh or yell at her.

"United States of America," he repeated. The words were unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Sometimes we call it USA," she offered, as if that would clear things up.

He contemplated the fire for a moment then shook his head.

"I know of all the territories of the Americas, but I have never heard of the USA."

She sighed and looked away from him.

"You wouldn't have heard about it as it has not been established as country… yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" He asked, but already the answer was forming in his mind, outrageous though it was.

Alice took a deep breath.

"I was born on July seventh, nineteen hundred and eighty-one."

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, but nothing would come out.

"I know it's preposterous, and I wouldn't blame you if you decide to throw me out…"

Norrington frowned at her.

"I'm not going to throw you out, and I don't think that you're mad. Let's just talk about this for a moment."

He closed his eyes, trying to think of the right questions to ask.

"You were born in the year nineteen eighty-one?" He asked, opening his eyes so he could see her face.

She nodded.

"And how did you come to be here in sixteen sixty-seven?"

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know how I got here… I was on Spring Break from med-school when I…"

Norrington held up a hand for her to start.

"What is 'Spring Break'? And what is med-school?"

She blushed.

"I'm sorry Commodore, I'll explain as best as I can."

He nodded and she continued.

"I had been attending Medical School for two and a half years. It's a university specifically for people who want to become physicians. You see, men and women have the same legal rights in my time and it's not unusual at all to have a female doctor."

Norrington took it all in stride. There were bound to be several huge changes in the world over the next three centuries. Before he met Alice, he'd have never thought a woman competent enough to master something as complex as medicine. Seeing her in action this afternoon with Penny had only reiterated his opinion of her. Any other physician would have tried to bleed the girl, and Penny would probably be dead.

He suppressed a shudder and gestured for her to continue.

"Every spring, school lets out for week. We call it 'Spring Break'. Most of us try to travel and have fun during it."

"A week? That's hardly enough time to get anywhere and back," he commented skeptically.

Alice giggled.

"Sorry, but you've got to admit that out of everything I just said, you picked the least unbelievable thing to comment on."

He smiled at her.

"I'm not going to describe future methods of transportation, let it suffice to say that we can get around a lot faster in the twenty-first century. Anyway, for this particular 'Spring Break' I was on a cruise. A leisurely voyage to Jamaica and back, with a few stops along the way. My last excursion was in Port Royal."

"Really? Port Royal is still thriving three hundred years from now? I'll bet it's a popular tourist destination," he said with a small smile of satisfaction. Perhaps they would manage to not be over-run by pirates as most believed.

"Actually, there's not much left… Port Royal is popular mainly to scuba divers… Um, people can hook themselves up to a container that holds air. That way they can dive down deep and stay there for a while without having to come up for air," she explained.

His mouth actually drooped open in shock at that.

"Since I was a young boy I've had dreams where I could breathe underwater." His voice took on a wistful edge.

"Port Royal was hit by an Earthquake and most of it sunk beneath the ocean."

Norrington blinked, the hard fact knocking the pleasurable daydream of breathing underwater out of his head.

"An Earthquake? When does it happen?" He demanded, getting to his feet.

She remained seated and looked at him sadly.

"In another twenty years or so. You can't stop an Earthquake, Commodore. We'll just have to leave Port Royal before then."

He slowly sat back down.

An Earthquake?

He looked around the parlor, already mourning the loss of his house. Alice was right. They would need to move far away from this place. They (yes, they. She had said 'we', after all) would have to leave before then. Did that mean she intended to stay with him?

"Please continue," he said, settling back in his chair once more.

"I had a few hours until I needed to return to the ship, so I decided to just wander around and look at things. There was no warning before the storm hit. I ended up getting tossed into the water by the strong winds. I was in the ocean, fighting to stay above the water for what felt like hours. Then suddenly, everything stopped. The water turned still and peaceful, and I washed up on the beach. It didn't take long to realize that everything had changed. Port Royal was much larger, and filled with inhabitants wearing strange clothes. My mind rejected the idea that I had actually been thrown back in time, but the more things I saw the more I realized it was the only explanation.

I had been fortunate enough to hold onto my backpack through the storm. I had a few snacks… um, they were packaged in sealed containers, so they were water proof. I also had two bottles of water and my medications. I had enough provisions that I wouldn't starve for a day or two. I need other things to survive though, so I sought out a herbalist and was told about the midwife. She was a great help, and within a few months I was able to find herbal replacements for all of my most important medications."

Norrington took a sip of his cooling tea.

"So you stayed with the midwife and helped her in her shop?" He asked after a moment.

She nodded.

"I didn't know what else to do. I had no family or money… all I had was two and a half years of modern medical training, and that was what she needed."

Alice coughed then stood up and refilled both of their teacups. She returned to her seat and resumed her tale.

"I spent two years with the midwife. They were the most challenging of my life. I had a lot to learn about seventeenth century medicine and life in general. Most of it was very discouraging, but eventually I found a way to blend my medical knowledge with hers and treat people to the best of my ability.

Through traders from the East India Trading Company, I learned of a physician in Greece who had made some sort of break-through with diabetes, a disease I have struggled with myself for several years. After much correspondence, I went to visit him. He was not what I expected and the entire Greek culture was very different than what I had imagined. I did not realize that I had come to a time when Greece was under Turkish occupation. The country was predominantly Muslim, and my physician friend was pretty much hiding out on an island. The people there practiced the 'old ways', and that was how I found Penny."

"Found Penny? She is not your daughter then?" Norrington asked, stunned.

Alice gave him a hard look.

"I have cared for and loved Penny from the time she was an infant. I am her mother in every way that counts," she said fiercely.

"But no, Commodore, I did not give birth to her. I found her on one of my walks around the island. She had been exposed. Are you familiar with that?" Alice asked him.

He shook his head, suddenly feeling nauseous. Her sigh of dismay did not make him feel better.

"It's an ancient tradition. A baby is exposed by having the bottom of their feet cut open and leaving them out in the wilderness."

Norrington was horrified.

"And, this was practiced often?"

Alice shrugged.

"Often enough. Usually a priest or priestess would make some sort of negative prophecy concerning an unborn or very young child and would call for the child to be exposed. They believed that if it was the will of the gods the child would be spared."

"That's absurd," he scoffed.

"They are a very superstitious people, Commodore."

He shook his head, growing quite angry.

"And why did they do this to Penny?" He demanded.

"It was a small island, and so it wasn't difficult to locate her parents. The father claimed that he had had a nightmare the night before Penny was born, and they exposed her because the gods willed them to. But Commodore, these people were very poor. They already had three children, and I doubt they could have afforded to feed another. They had placed her along the same path that I walk every morning. It wasn't a coincidence. They intended on me finding her and taking her in."

"Why didn't they just bring her to you in the first place?" Norrington asked, bewildered.

"I might not have taken her in then. But there was no way I could give her back to parents who had intentionally harmed her and left her alone. I would not punish Penny for her birth parents actions."

Norrington nodded in agreement. He might not like how Alice came to adopt Penny, but was very glad that she had.

"As soon as Penny was well enough to travel, we returned to the midwife. Spanish Town was in great need of a healer when I returned, so Penny and I went there to set up shop. Unfortunately I did not have the respect or protection that the mid-wife had, and my shop was constantly a target of thieves and pirates.

A pirate decided that I would be a high-priced sale on the slave market. Abducting me wasn't as easy as he thought, for I was able to second-guess him several times before he got angry and grabbed Penny instead. Of course I did exactly what he asked after that. We were held on his ship for two weeks, when we came across another pirate's ship and Penny and I were able to escape onto it. I don't remember much after that. Just another storm and being in the water again. Then Captain Sparrow pulled me out and you know the rest."

The Commodore was silent for a long while. The fire had almost completely burned out before he finally spoke.

"What was it you used to save Penny earlier today?" He asked, finally.

"It's called an Epi-pen. It has a medication that instantly combats the effect of a severe allergic reaction. I had five in my pack, as I share Penny's bee allergy. I had to use one on Penny when she was a few months old, and then another one today, so I have three left…"

"We must keep them in a safe place. And I need you to show me how to use them. I may not know much about the healing arts, but I know Penny would have died earlier if not for that Epi-Pen," he said.

Alice smiled reassuringly at him.

"It will get less severe as she gets older. All of her allergies will."

He was glad to hear that.

"Does this mean you believe me?" She asked softly.

He studied her for a moment, really thinking the question over.

Finally, he nodded.

"I have no reason to believe you would lie. However, you can't prove yourself, so I think it might be best if you pretend you have continued memory loss. Some people may not be as accommodating as I have been."

At first she looked like she was going to object, but then thought better of it.

"Very well. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to take a nap before dinner. I'm feeling rather drained," she admitted, getting to her feet.

He stood as well and nodded.

"Shall I wake you in a few hours?"

"Please," she said, and made her way upstairs.

Commodore Norrington cleaned up the tea dishes, his mind in a whirl.

Three hundred years in the future! His mind could barely fathom such a thing. He tried to imagine himself suddenly thrown three hundred years into the past and grimaced. The world was so primitive then, would he have been able to survive it? Did this time seem primitive to Alice?

He thought of Alice's comment earlier about a basin and running water. How many conveniences had she left behind? She didn't seem to mind fetching water from the well. Perhaps she had been here long enough to get use to the way of life here.

At least he didn't have to worry about any competition. Alice hadn't mentioned any lovers. He wondered if he should try to kiss her again. Despite everything, he desperately hoped that they could pick-up where they had left off. Perhaps after dinner they could go back to the beach…No. He wouldn't risk Penny being stung again.

Maybe after Penny was in bed… no, they couldn't leave her alone in the house. If only Martha were here.

Thinking of Martha made him feel ashamed. He had worked the woman into illness and had yet to check on her. Perhaps he could pay her a visit tomorrow. Maybe Alice would know of some herbs or treatments that would make her better sooner.

After rinsing the tea dishes, he started on dinner. It was easy to loose himself to the methodical slicing of meats and vegetables. Most of his men would laugh if they knew how much he enjoyed cooking. As a bachelor not too far away from his fortieth year he had learned long ago that the more effort he put into it, the more enjoyable the meal was. His mother had made sure he knew how to cook before he left England over nine years ago.

"I won't have my son starving on some God forsaken island because his mum isn't there to cook for him," she had said when he'd protested the cooking lessons.

"Mum, I can eat at pubs, or even hire a cook…"

"James Norrington, you save your money! There's no reason for it when I can teach you."

His mother had been stunningly beautiful when she was younger, and through a lot of luck had married well above her station as a cobbler's daughter. Norrington's father had had more than enough money for them to have servants, but his mother insisted on doing things herself. It was a good thing too, as Norrington's father had ended up gambling away most of their fortune.

Norrington was in his teens before he realized that his friend's mothers didn't know a thing about cooking or cleaning. Inadvertently, he had revealed his mother's activities to his friends, and the gossip had been nearly unbearable.

That was one of many issues that led him to join the Navy. There would be only a pitiful inheritance when his father died. Not enough to live on for long, anyway. So, he had chosen a life at sea, vowing to do his best at whatever was asked of him. Even so, learning to cook was not something he'd ever considered.

He had been ready to flat out refuse when his mother had said, "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I won't know what you do when you get there, but at least I'll know that you can look after yourself if you have to. I'll sleep better a night."

What could he say to that?

Norrington was startled out of his reminiscing by a piercing scream followed by the sound of Penny crying.

He stood in the doorway to the girls' bedroom, panting and still holding an onion.

"What is it? Another bee sting?" He glanced anxiously around the room and tossing the onion on the dresser.

Alice, wearing the same thin, sleeveless linen nightgown from that morning was sitting on the bed holding Penny in her lap and rocking them back and forth.

She lifted her head from where it had been resting on Penny's to look at him.

"No bees, Commodore. I just had a nightmare. My scream woke Penny and scared her, but neither of us has been harmed," she explained calmly.

Norrington slowly walked over and sat beside them on the bed. Alice might have sounded calm, but she was as white as her nightgown and her hands were shaking.

Penny immediately crawled into his lap when he sat down.

"Mama scared, Comdore," she said, sniffling.

Alice gave them both a shaky smile.

"I'm not scared anymore Penny."

Norrington had to stifle a laugh when the two-year-old raised a skeptical eyebrow at her mother. The amusement was lost on Alice, who turned her face away and tried to hide a sob.

Penny gave Norrington a worried look.

"Penny, go play with your toys for minute," he said, setting her on the floor and pointing at her box of blocks in the corner of the room.

She gave him an 'I know what you're doing' look, but obediently went to the box and started playing.

Norrington turned back to Alice, who was still turned away, trying to get her emotions under control.

He slid closer and cautiously patted her on the back.

"I'm s-sorry. It's just too much…" she trailed off with another sob.

Norrington gave into his desire from the night before (had it only been one night?) and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Alice. I'm here for you," he murmured, stroking her hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

A few minutes passed, and Alice seemed to have gotten herself under control, but did not pull away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck in a pleasant way.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, and then said, "I dreamed I was drowning. It was just a side effect from getting my memory back."

Norrington frowned and leaned back so that he could tip her chin up with his finger. Her green eyes sparkled with tears.

"Alice, it's okay if you're not ready to tell me, but you don't have to lie about it. Not to me."

The adoring look Alice gave him made him blush, and the air around them seemed to change. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her swollen lips then back again.

"I love the way you say my name," she murmured, lightly running her tongue along her lips.

"Alice is a lovely name," he said, suddenly feeling very warm.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Commodore," she said, her lips turning up in a teasing smile.

"How's that?" He asked, his voice had gone deep.

Her smile grew wider and she tilted her head playfully.

"I don't know your given name," she said with a fake pout.

He wondered how that big bottom lip of hers would taste…

"That is a problem. Whatever shall we do about it?" He asked, teasing her.

She leaned in close to him so their lips were only inches apart.

"You could just tell me," she whispered.

"James," he answered automatically.

His heart began racing as her head moved even closer.

"James," she repeated, letting her lips slightly brush his as she spoke.

Norrington claimed her lips with a growl that sounded almost animalistic. Her lips parted on a sigh and his tongue slipped into her mouth to rub sensuously against her own.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.

The thought had just crossed his mind that she tasted like peaches, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his head.

He pulled back dazed and put a hand to his, now throbbing temple.

"Penny!" Alice scolded, holding up the block that the little girl had beamed him with.

The last thing he heard was Penny giggling, then the world turned black…

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title: To be a Father

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

A/N: I've put this off long enough. I can't even begin to explain how hard it has been to come back to this story. If you have seen 'Dead Man's Chest' please read my thoughts at the end of the chapter. If you have not seen it, go see it. Then read my thoughts.  Whatever you decide, please know that I am recommitting myself to this story after almost abandoning it completely. I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 8

His head was throbbing as he slowly opened his eyes. He had to swallow a few times, fighting the urge to vomit. The late afternoon light coming through the window made his head hurt even more.

A small, warm weight on his chest shifted when he let out a painful groan.

"Comdore?" The little girl whispered, sleepily.

He blinked down at her in confusion.

"What…?" He broke off, his eyes going wide.

"Bucket!" The little girl cried and pointed to the floor beside the bed.

He barely had time to grab it before he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into it.

"Eww," she said, wrinkling her nose.

He put the bucket back on the floor, and fell back onto the bed taking deep breaths.

"Mama! Comdore throwed up!"

He cringed at her shrieking voice, then sighed in relief as she scrambled off the bed and ran from the room.

He must have fallen asleep again, because the next time he opened his eyes night had fallen.

A woman sat on the bed, gently bathing his face with a cool cloth. It was hard to see much of her in darkness.

"How are you feeling James?" She asked softly when she saw he was awake.

"James?" He asked, a memory of himself kissing the woman flashed briefly through his head followed by a sharp, stabbing pain behind his left eye.

The woman gave him a hurt look.

"It's back to Commodore then is it? You know Penny didn't mean to hurt you with that block. The corner of it struck your temple at just the right spot… I'm very sorry, Commodore," she said and stood to leave the room.

He reached out a hand and tried to sit up, only to be over come with dizziness.

The woman had returned to his side and pushed down on his shoulders.

"You need to rest," she said firmly, and gently ran a finger over the source of his head pain.

He flinched away slightly, but reached up and grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't leave.

"Where am I?" He was able to ask, though it seemed to take a while to get the words out.

She gave him an odd look.

"You're home, Commodore. In Penny's room. I didn't want to move you to your own bed, I doubt I'm strong enough anyway," she said, watching him closely.

He accepted her answer easily enough. Then squinted at her face.

She moved over to a desk and lit a lamp while watching him closely to make sure it didn't hurt his eyes.

"Thank you."

She nodded and continued to look at him expectantly.

"Forgive me, but I cannot seem to recall your name at the moment," he said, hoping this wouldn't upset her.

She gasped and dropped the cloth she had been holding. She turned away from him and took a deep breath to steady herself before bending down to pick up the cloth. Her hands were shaking.

"It's Alice," she said in a whisper as she watched him cautiously.

He repeated the name in his head trying desperately to remember it. But it seemed his mind was not going to cooperate. The woman seemed very upset that he didn't remember her. Were they married?

He didn't like seeing her so upset, and decided he'd have to just figure things out for himself.

So he smiled at her, teasingly.

Alice blinked in surprise and then sighed and swatted him with the cloth.

"James Norrington, that isn't funny!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips.

He gave her a sheepish look and her lips twitched.

"Well, you mustn't feel that badly if you are well enough to tease me."

Before he could reply his stomach let out a loud growl.

Alice smiled.

"I'll get you some broth, if you promise to stay in bed," she offered.

"Of course I will," he lied, giving her his most reassuring smile.

He had every intention of getting up and figuring out what had happened to him as soon as she left. Unfortunately for him, Alice had a sixth sense when it came to her patients lying to her.

"Right, I don't think I believe you," she said and stuck her head out the door.

"Penny, come here please," she called, but not loudly enough to make his head hurt.

He grimaced at what sounded like a heard of elephants running down the hall toward him.

The little girl, Penny, had returned and was headed toward him, full speed. She jumped in the air, arms outstretched before her and he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. It never came.

When he opened his eyes, Alice was holding the struggling girl about the waist. She sat Penny down on the bed and grabbed the girl's chin so that she had her attention.

"Penelope, you listen to your mama! Commodore Norrington is still hurt from you throwing that block at him. You will be still, keep your voice quiet, and make sure he stays in bed. I am going to make him some supper and I need your help to take care of him, understand?" Alice spoke firmly to her, but not unkindly.

Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"Penny take care of Comdore, Mama," she said seriously.

Alice dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You are a good girl Penny. I'll be right back. And remember, you must stay quiet," Alice insisted, and with a quick wink at Norrington, left the room.

It was with some trepidation that James looked at the little girl.

She looked worried.

"Comdore, hug Penny?" She asked him in a loud whisper.

She looked so hopeful he just didn't have the heart to say no. Taking a breath, he slowly eased himself into a sitting position, only experiencing a little dizziness. Once he had made himself comfortable with a few pillows behind his back, he gave her a slight nod.

Penny carefully climbed toward him and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He patted her back, awkwardly and was surprised when she kissed his check.

She sat down in his lap looking at his face seriously.

"Sorry I hurted you," she said, and a little tear fell with the apology.

His hear melted and he quickly wiped the tear away.

"I'm okay Penny. Don't cry," he said pulling her up against his chest and breathing in the scent of her hair.

The action was familiar to him. This was something he had done before, more than once even. Was Penny his daughter? If so, why did she address him as Comdore, er Commodore? Even Alice had called him Commodore. Obviously it was his military title. Was he such a hard man that he made his own family call him by his title?

He cleared his throat and decided to question her. Perhaps she could shed some light on his situation.

"Penny?"

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Why do you call me Commodore?"

He let out a laugh at the look she gave him. Clearly he had confused her.

"Comdore," she said putting her hand on his chest.

"Penny," she continued, touching her own chest.

He got the feeling that they had done that before.

"That's right. But why don't you call me father? Am I not your father?" He asked.

She seemed to think that over for a moment. It was odd, watching a two-year-old think.

"Dada?" Penny asked after a moment.

Norrington nodded, pleased she understood.

"Am I your dada?"

Penny just sighed in frustration and climbed out of his lap.

"Help Mama now," she told him and left the room.

He probably should have just kept quiet.

Norrington had intended to get up once the girl left, but found that he was rather comfortable and was soon dozing.

He opened his eyes when the door opened a little while later. Alice entered alone carrying a tray laden with a bowl of broth, a piece of bread, and a cup of water. His stomach let out another growl at the smell, and Alice smiled at him.

She placed the tray on the small nightstand beside the bed, but when he reached for it, she batted his hands away.

"Commodore, you have a head injury. We can't risk you spilling your dinner," she said picking up the bowl and a spoon.

He watched her carefully as she fed him. Alice seemed to be looking at him with a new affection and he wondered what he could have down to earn it.

"You seem to be in a more pleasant mood," he commented between bites.

Alice smiled shyly at him.

"Penny told me that you asked her to call you, Dada. That pleases me, Commodore," she explained.

Again James wondered why he had not done that before.

"You should call me James, Alice."

She blushed prettily

When he was finished, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight, James," he heard her whisper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James Norrington awoke a few hours later, and looked around, disoriented. His head felt heavy and he couldn't seem to think very clearly.

Penny sighed and rolled over on the bed beside him. Why were they sleeping in her room instead of his? James slowly slipped from the bed and made his way down the hall to his own bedroom. He felt weak and dizzy, and had to stop and lean against the wall to rest a few times.

His bedroom was dark, but he didn't bother to light the lamps. James felt like he had been in Penny's small bed for a quite a while, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his own. Stumbling slightly in the dark, he felt his way his bureau and pulled out a nightshirt. He shed his clothes quickly. Leaving them in the floor and pulling the shirt over his head he made his way to the bed, and sank gratefully into the mattress.

His mind tried to tell him that something wasn't quite right, but James was too tired to care.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was wrong. He should leave the room quickly and never let her know…

Alice sighed in her sleep, and gripped his arm tighter as if she could sense his thoughts.

How had this happened? James remembered getting beamed in the head by one of Penny's blocks, but after that? It was all a dark blur.

He looked at Alice again, trying not to notice how beautiful she looked in her thin nightgown and he auburn hair all spread out on his pillow. She was warm with sleep, and smelt like his soap.

He really should leave… Alice rolled closer to him, and her head came up to rest on his chest. Maybe he'd wait just a little bit longer…

Alice was nudging him awake.

"James? What are you doing her?" She asked.

He blinked a few times and saw that she was still cured up against him, only lifting her head so that she could see his face.

"It's my bed. What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't notice his blush.

Alice looked at the bedroom door, then back at him and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She yawned and ran a hand over her tangled her.

"You were sleeping in Penny's room. Your room is the only other one that's open," she said logically.

James noticed his pile of clothing on the floor.

"Alice, did we…" He trailed off giving her an apologetic look.

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"No James. I slept all night. I didn't even notice when you crawled in bed," she said, and he smiled back at her.

They just stayed there, staring at one another without speaking for a few moments.

"I'm sorry James, but you just look so…" she trailed off and he was caught off guard when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

It didn't take him long to come to his senses, and soon he was kissing her back. The angle was a little awkward with him lying down and her sitting up. He sat up, grabbed her by the arm and hip and then pulled her under him so they were both lying down with him on top. It was much easier to control the kiss now, and James delighted in her small moans as his hands caressed her sides through the thin cotton of her gown.

The bedroom door opening startled them.

"Commodore, I think…" Gillette began then let out a shriek.

The lieutenant was holding Penny, and upon seeing the compromising position of the two on the bed, quickly put a hand over the child's eyes. Penny giggled.

James and Alice just looked at him in shock.

"I-I… right," Gillette stuttered then turned on his heel and left shutting the door firmly behind him.

James was absolutely horrified. What would happen now? What would Gillette say? What would…

His was startled out of his panicked thoughts by a snort of laughter. He looked at Alice, and was surprised to see her holding a hand over her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to hold in her mirth.

"Your reputation has been ruined! How can you possibly find this funny?" He demanded, indignantly.

Alice couldn't speak. She buried her face in a pillow and let out a squeal of laughter. James huffed and crossed his arms.

"H-He shrieked like a girl," she gasped out then buried her face in his arm. She clung to him, shaking with laughter.

James felt his lips twitch, and shook his head at their predicament.

"Alice?"

She pulled her face out so she could see him, but kept her grip on his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Do you even realize what has occurred here? The whole port will think you are…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I well…"

"Yours is the only opinion I care about, James."

And then they were kissing again.

End Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise I will get back to regular updates again.

Spoiler Alert

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

A

L

E

R

T

Turn back now….

Okay, keep going then…

POTC:DMC- Okay, first let me just explain what a huge fan of this franchise I am. Really, I've grown up with Disney and POTC has been my favorite ride at Magic Kingdom for as long as I can remember! I saw the first movie with my mom, and we loved it so much that we drove the 8hr drive from Atlanta to Orlando to see the premiere of the 2nd one and to attend the reopening of the ride. It was a whirlwind weekend, also my 25th birthday, and I will never forget it. When we heard about the third movie, we decided to see it premiere on the Disney Cruise ship. We had a wonderful vacation this past May, and I'm very glad we did it. There was only one downside:

Why, oh why did they have to kill Norrington? I mean, at least they let him redeem himself first, but come on! Bootstrap? Why couldn't Davy Jones, or even Beckett or his henchman, whose name escapes me at the moment. have, killed him? They are the bad guys! Bootstrap isn't, and the only reason he killed Norrington was because he was having mental problems!!!

I have since seen the movie several times, and it really is good. I think I actually liked Elizabeth's character for the first time. And I know several people were upset with how it ended with her and Will being separated for 10 years at a time, but that's what will make their love story stand out. It's painful and beautifully tragic. And the romance of Elizabeth and Will deserve nothing less.

I will always think that James Norrington deserved better. Even seeing the movie for the fifth time, I can't help but flinch when he is run through with that sword.

I haven't been able to touch this story since then. As weird as it may sound, I was in mourning for that character. I think I had an especially hard time with it as a writer who has envisioned myself in the character's head for the past few months. I honestly feel like I've lost a friend.

So, I'm taking hold of my grief, and immersing myself in fanfiction where no character will ever die as long as there is a story that holds them.

Long live James Norrington!

-Princess Joyce


End file.
